Resident Evil: Celebrity Death Match
by Unknown
Summary: 3 fights between Resident Evil chracters. Based on the show Celebrity Death Match. Contains extreme violence.


Resident Evil: Celebrity Death match  
Old Wise Man  
R  
  
Hey all. Here's just a short I made. I might decide to write a second one if people like it. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters.  
  
  
Old Wise Man: Hello I'm Old Wise Man and welcome to Celebrity Death match! We have a great fight for you tonight. In our first fight we have Claire Redfield Vs. Alexia Ashford. In our second fight we have Jill Valentine Vs. Nemesis. And in our main event we have Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers Vs. Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong in the Dome Of Devastation! Our first fight is about to start. We now go to the ring.  
  
*Claire and Alexia enter the ring.*  
  
Steve: I want a good clean fight. Lets get it on!  
  
*Claire punches Alexia in the face and then knees her in the gut.*  
  
Claire: You bitch, you killed my boyfriend! *Claire bitch slaps Alexia across the ring*  
  
Alexia: Ouch! You can never overthrow the Ashford family! *Alexia runs at Claire and head buts her into the ropes. Claire fly's off the ropes and Alexia close lines her. Alexia picks up Claire of the ground and holds her over her head. She then throws her with extreme power into the turn buckle. It brakes and Claire falls out of the ring.*  
  
Alexia: Take that! *Alexia walks over to the edge of the ring and Claire jumps out with the turn buckle in her hand. She hits Alexia in the side sending her flying. Alexia stands up and Claire runs over to her and smacks her over the head. She soars across the ring and hits one of the other turn buckles. She picks it up and runs at Claire. The two sword fight with them. Claire hits Alexia in the side, while Alexia hits Claire in the head. Alexia tries to swipe Claire's head off, but Claire ducks and trips Alexia who falls on her ass and drops her weapon.*  
  
Alexia: Please have mercy!  
  
Claire: See you in hell bitch! *Claire raises the turn buckle over her head and brings it down hard on Alexia's, smashing it into many pieces. Alexia falls over, dead.*  
  
Steve: Claire Redfield is the winner! *Crowd cheers.*  
  
Old Wise Man: We'll be right back!  
  
*Insert commercials here*  
  
Old Wise Man: Welcome back! If you've just tuned in you missed Claire take out Alexia, but don't worry because we have another great fight coming up! Our next fight is Jill Valentine Vs. Nemesis. We go down to the ring with Jill who will be spinning the Wheel of Weapons!  
  
Steve: Okay Jill spin the wheel. You can get a pistol, a machine gun, a shotgun, a knife, a rocket launcher,or a bow gun. *Jill spins the wheel. Wheel stops on pistol.*  
  
Steve: Okay Jill you get a pistol with unlimited ammo. *Steve hands Jill a pistol.* And here comes the Nemesis!   
  
*Nemesis drops out of the ceiling and lands right in front of Jill.*  
  
Jill: Oh shit!  
  
*Nemesis grabs Jill by the neck and throws her across the ring. Jill gets up and begins to shoot Nemesis. Nemesis runs at her and punches her. He then picks her up again and throws her the other direction. She continues to shoot. Nemesis scream and mutates. He now has several tentacles coming out of his arm. He swings his tentacle at Jill and grabs her by the foot. He swings her around and hits her on the mat before letting go and letting her fly out of the ring. Jill stands up, she is red and bruised. She gets up and Nemesis walked towards the edge of the ring. He takes a step and trips falling face first. Jill takes this chance to pump him full of lead. With one ounce of strength Nemesis reaches his arm up and tries to punch Jill, but she shoots it and he dies.*  
  
Steve: The winner is Jill Valentine! *Crowd cheers*  
  
Old Wise Man: We'll be right back!  
  
*Insert commercials here*  
  
Old Wise Man: Welcome back! It is now time for our main event. Chris Redfield and Rebecca Chambers Vs. Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong in the Dome of Devastation. We now go to the ring.  
  
*The two teams go into the dome and it closes.*  
  
Steve: I want a good clean fight. Lets get it on!  
  
Chris: You two are going down. I got Leon, Rebecca you take Ada.  
  
Rebecca: Okay.   
  
*Ada lungs at Rebecca, but she side steps and punches Ada in the face. Ada backs up and then she runs at Rebecca and grabs her hair and starts pulling. Rebecca grabs Ada's hair and the two engage in a cat fight. After a minute or two of hair pulling Rebecca knees Ada in the gut and then pile drives her.*  
  
Rebecca: Take that!  
  
*Chris punches Leon in the face. Then Leon punches Chris in the face. Chris grabs Leon and throws him into the wall, his head only inches away from the spikes. Chris rushes at Leon who kicks Chris in the stomach, he then uppercuts him. He soars through the air and knocks into Rebecca. The two get up but Rebecca is immediately tackled by Ada who grabs her head and bangs it against the mat repeatedly. Rebecca slaps her and the kickers off. Rebecca walks over to Ada and grabbes her arm. She swings her around and then lets go. Ada fly's through the air and is diced by the spikes.*  
  
Rebecca: Chris I did it!   
  
Leon: You bitch!   
  
*Leon rushes at Rebecca and uppercuts her. She is launched into the air. As she goes up she grabs the top of the dome and hangs on for dear life. Leon turns his attention to Chris. He punches him in the face, and then he kicks him in the side. Chris fall to the ground and Leon walks up to him. He raises his foot, but Rebecca lets go of the dome and falls to the ground. She lands on Leon splattering him on the mat.*  
  
Steve: Rebecca and Chris are the winners.  
  
Old Wise Man: What a great fight. I'm Old Wise Man saying good night.  
  
So what did ya think. Please review and I might write another one. 


End file.
